Dear Logan
by The Great Shipwreck Of Life
Summary: Its summer at the Palm Woods and that means there are new residents checking in, and one of those people happen to be Camille. When Logan sees Camille for the first time he'd never expect to fall in love with her, but what happens when he does.
1. New Summers, New People

**Plot: Its summer at the Palm Woods and that means there are new residents checking in, and one of those people happen to be Camille. When Logan sees Camille for the first time he'd never expect to fall in love with her, but he did, and she fell for him too. Much to there dismay, Logan is having to leave the Palm Woods, for a whole year, touring around the USA. To keep in touch with each other they decide to write letters. Troubles invade along the way and their love is put on hold. One cannot bear it anymore; can the other? Based off the book and movie "Dear John"**

* * *

**Dear Logan**

* * *

It was a sunny summer Saturday in Los Angeles, California. It was that time of year when Palm Woods would be piling in new young residents seeking for fame and to be heard from the rest of the world.

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan as know as Big Time Rush, were relaxing by the famous Palm Woods pool. Kendall was talking with his girlfriend for two years, Jo Taylor. You could totally tell they were deeply head over in love with each other. James, the pretty boy, was working on his tan. Carlos was just snoozing in the chair, and I, Logan, was watching all the people swimming and playing in the pool having a good time. I was also taking long glances into the lobby seeing all the new people entering the apartments, but one person caught me eyes.

She was checking into the place at the front desk. She had long curly dark brown hair that flowed down from her head like a waterfall. She was also wearing a green sun dress that went down to her knees with a small white knitted vest. I studied her carefully and with an open mind.

"Hey what are you looking at?" James asked lowering his sunglasses from his eyes.

I turned my attention away from the unknown girl and faced James. "Nothing…just doing some people watching. " I told him. I glanced at the girl for a second and then back to James.

"Yeah, sure looks like nothing." He joked looking over where I was looking. "You should go talk to her." James told me noticing the girl at the front desk. I sighed deeply and thought twice about what he said.

I sat there for about five minutes thinking if I should or shouldn't. I noticed she was done checking in. Mr. Bitters handed her, her key card, she was about to leave. She squatted down to pick up her bags. There was a lot and it seemed like she was having trouble.

"I'll be right back." I told the guys. I shot up, fixed my shirt and casually walked over to her to ask if she would like any help.

I got closer and closer and I it felt like my stomach was doing flips. I don't know why I was nervous but apparently I was. I finally stood in front of her. "Hey?" I said, but it came out like a question instead. I was smiling like an idiot, but I was trying to keep cool.

"Hi." She smiled sweetly looking up from her suitcase she was trying to pick up.

"Here let me help you out." I said noticing her troubles. I bent down to pick up the big pink suitcase off the floor and slinging it over my shoulders like it was a feather.

"No, I don't want to be a bother." She stated trying to take the suitcase from me.

"No please. I want to, please." I said warmly. She smiled back and whispered okay.

She turned around from me and started walking to the elevators. She pressed the up bottom and the two doors slid open and let us inside. We walked in and she hit the 'floor 2' bottom and stood back waiting patiently for the elevators to reach her floor. We were both silenced not talking to each other. I looked down at the floor and shifted my position. I glanced at her secretly and observed her carefully.

The doors dinged and opened to let us out. I let her walk in front of me to lead the way to her new apartment. We walked about two yards and came across her place. The front door read '2C'. She slid her key card in and opened the door with ease.

The room opened up to the living room. I kind of looked like ours, but it was a different color. She sat her bags down on to the floor and I did the same with her suit case. She sighed of relief and put her hands on her hips.

"Thank you so much." She said looking up to me. "I'm Camille Canova." She said sticking her hand out for me to grab and shake.

"Logan Mitchell." I said taking her hand in mine and shaking it up and down slowly. "So where are you from?" I asked her trying to start a conversation.

"A small town in Connecticut, yeah it's back in the in the country area where there is lots of land." Camille mentioned.

"Cool." I said.

"Yeah, I came out here alone to start my acting career." She told me. "What do you do?" She asked me sitting down on a bar stool next to the kitchen corner.

"I'm in a band. Perhaps you heard of us, Big Time Rush." I informed her smiling.

"I don't recall that name." She said squinting her eyes thinking about it. I stopped smiling and stuffed my hands deep inside my pocket playing around with some lose change I had in there. I licked my lips and started around the room. There was an awkward moment of silence between us again. Then something hit me.

"Hey do you want to come with me tonight. Me and the guys are having a barbecue down by the pool around eight-ish." I asked. "I would super be fun." I looked at her. She was licking her teeth thinking about the offer I gave her. "You don't have to. Its okay-"

"No, no." She interrupted me. "I'll go." She smiled. Her smile was gorgeous and loving, and her soft pink lips commented her shiny white teeth. While her perfect hair frames her face like a priceless painting.

"Cool." I said. I started to walk towards the front door. "I guess I will see you tonight." I said. She nodded and stood up from the stool and walked to her suitcases. "Bye." I smiled.

"See you later." Camille said, and I left her place, and headed back down to the pool to tell the guys about the extra guest that will be coming to the barbecue.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

**Please review**

**I will be putting my story Beastly on hold for a while because I'm having trouble with it. And make sure to check out my other story "Life As We Know It."**

**-BTRjunkie =]**


	2. A Night Under The Lights

**Dear Logan**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I was out on my balcony. The view was great, it was an ocean view. You could see the tides crash on the shore and all the people running around. The sky was at twilight and the stars were started to appear. What a beautiful night.

I looked down at my wrist watch and it read 8:10. I decided I'd get ready for the barbecue. I was pretty nervous, I mean this is my first day here and I don't really know anybody, and I wasn't really the social type. So I'm really freaking out inside. Well I kind of do know Logan, the nice man who helped me with my things this morning. I'll just go were ever the wind takes me.

I walked back inside and closed the doors behind me. I walked to my closet to see what I could wear. I slipped on my favorite denim short shorts and a simple baby blue tank top. I walked into my flip-flops, grabbed my phone and headed out the door, down the stairs, and to the pool.

**XXXXXXX**

When I reached the pool area I saw a huge crowd of people with drinks, and plates filled with food. Some were in pool, some were eating, and the rest were talking with one another. The smell of coal burning filled the air and the voices of people filled my ears. And the warm summer air felt like bliss on my skin.

I jumped at the feeling of a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned around to be faced to face with Logan. Well, kind of face to face. He was a little taller then me, but just by like..five or six inches.

"Oh! Gosh Logan, you scared me." I told him smiling. Logan chuckled. I noticed he was holding a plate which contained a single hamburger.

"Here, follow me." Logan said. He took my hand in his and pulled me with him. We started speed walk.

Logan and I were speed walking out of the pool area and to some other location. It took us a few minutes, but I think we finally made it to our destination because Logan was slowing down. "Where are we going?" I asked him, but he didn't answer. We finally came to a stop. "Logan where are we?" I asked him again. You could barely see anything cause of how dark it is, but I could see Logan's bright brown eyes.

"I want to show you something." I heard him say. "This, Camille, is the famous Palm Woods Park." Logan said. He walked over to a unlighted lamp post and flipped a switch on it, and all the lamp posts light up, and also the trees were wrapped in Christmas lights around there trunks, which lit up also. We were the only ones here. So it was very peaceful and quiet.

"Wow, this is truly beautiful, Logan." I said looking around the park at all the lights. Logan grabbed my hand and led me over to a wooden bench. We both sat down. I looked over and saw Logan break off a piece of his hamburger and nicely offered me the other half. I smiled without saying a word and took it from him.

I crossed my leg over the other as I looked over all the lights. It was like Christmas, but in July. I looked over at Logan. The gentle summer breeze started to slightly blow his hair. He took a bite out of his hamburger, I did as well.

"So what's life like being a pop star?" I spoke up. I took another bite out of my sandwich and gulped that piece down. "Must be hard." I stated, licking my lips

"Why say that?" Logan asked me. His faced looked curious and unsure.

"Well you are always busy right? And like don't you just wish you could go back and be a normal teenager?" I asked him. There was a long pause of silence between us.

"Nothing about me is normal, Camille. Even if I wasn't a pop star, you haven't heard my story." He informed me. I looked down at my lap and bit my lip for a second.

I looked back up and turned my body so I was facing him. "I'd like to hear it." I told him.

"Um…I don't know. It's kind of a long story." He said finishing up his hamburger.

"I've got the time." I said quietly and sweetly looking in to his deep dark brown eyes. He looked back at me with wondering eyes, then quickly looked away shyly. I took the last bite of my hamburger and whipped my face with the back of my hand. You could hear the faded voices of the people from back at the pool and the loud cricket's creping, going off every second. I wasn't expecting him to tell me the story, he probably doesn't want to tell something that big of a deal to someone he meet like 10 hours ago, so i just let it slid.

"Maybe another time, kid." He told me. I knew it.

"Kid? Dude, I'm 18 years old going on 19." I told him. I playfully slapped him on the forearm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Logan asked pretending that it hurt, but I knew it didn't. Unless he was just really weak.

"You called me a kid." I laughed and so did he. I looked down at the ground and started comparing the size of our feet next to each other. I don't know why, but I just didn't know what else to do or say

"Full moon out tonight." I heard Logan point out. I looked up at the ever so endless sky, and saw a full moon that was massive.

"Wow, that's huge." I said, truly amazed by the size of it.

"You know no matter where it is or where you are in the world. The moon is no bigger then the size of your thumb." Logan told me holding up his thumb to the moon.

I looked up at Logan, and then to the moon. I studied it for a second then held my thumb up to it. Just to see if he was right.

"And then you have to close one eye." He mentioned.

I shut on of my eyes, the right one. He was right it was the size as my thumb nail. I shut the other eye to check that one too. "Wow, were did you hear that from." I asked him.

"My dad." He said. "He traveled a lot around the world when I was young and growing up in Minnesota and whenever there was a full moon where he was he would send me a picture of it over his cell phone." Logan spoke to me.

"Aww, that's cute." I said in a joking tone, but really meant it. Logan looked down at me and laughed a little. I looked down at my clock on my wrist and noticed it was going on ten. Wow, time sure does fly. "I think I should get back to my place." I said standing up from the bench. I was starting to leave, but Logan stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"No, let me walk you home." He said standing up as well. I smiled at the warm touch of his soft hand on mine. "Its the least I could do."

"Okay, let's go. It's getting late." I said and started to head towards the way that we got here.

Logan stopped in his tracks. Which caused me to stop also, since we were hold hands. I looked back at him with a confused and 'what the heck' look.

"Lets go the long way." He smiled down at me. How could I say no to that smile. I whispered softly okay to him, and we both started walking slowly back. Favoring each moment we had with each other.

**To Be Continued... **


	3. A Surpise Visit

**Dear Logan**

* * *

"Thanks for walking me back." Camille said. Her voice was quiet.

"No big deal." I mumbled. "Plus were going back to the same placed. So we might as well walk together. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess..." She said drifting off from her answer.

"Are you okay?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired." She said, but yawn the word tired." I looked over at her and she could see that she was tired and exhausted from her facial expression. Her eyes kept fluttering, trying to starry open.

I looked up at the sky. Above us, the moonlight was shining bright. There were a few wispy clouds in the air that were spreading across the stars and moon. It almost made the moon look like a dark grayish color.

I heard Camille yawn again. "Would you like a ride on my back?" I asked her, stopping in my tracks.

"Please." She begged. She walked around to my back and hopped on. I shifted my feet to make a sturdier stance, when I felt her body on mine. She wasn't heavy at all. It was like carrying a feather.

About five minutes later of walking, I heard a small, quiet snore in my left ear. I figured Camille must have fallen asleep. I could also fell her arm dangle over my shoulder and bounce every time I took a step causing it to hit my chest, but I didn't mind one bit. As long as she was satisfied and happy.

We finally made it back to the Palm Woods. The place was silent and not a single person was seen anywhere. I saw Camille's dangling arm, in front of me, had a wrist watch. I squinted my eyes to get a clearer picture of it. The digital time read that it was about thirty minutes until midnight. Wow, I didn't know we stayed out that late. Well we did take the long way.

I walked inside the double doors and into the lobby area. Not a peep was made on the way to the elevator, but the sound of my shuffling feet, and Camille's steady breathing.

We made it to the second floor, where we both stayed. I remember from earlier that Camille lived in 2C. I walked from the elevator to her door. I reached down towards the handle. I was cold on my skin. I twisted it right and pushed open.

All the lights were turned off, so I them on to see where I was going. I heard Camille moan when all the lights flickered on. I must have startled her sleepy eyes. I shuffled down the short hallway and down to look for her bedroom. I passed many doors that weren't the one, but I finally came to.

I walked into her room and sat her small body down on her double sized bed. I made sure not to wake her while doing so. Once she was on her bed, I got the blanket down by her feet and spread it over her.

"Logan...?" I heard her moan softly, hearing her moan my name like that sent shivers done my spine and back.

"Yes?" I whispered softly so it wouldn't bother her.

"Thanks for carrying my home." She said rolling on to her back so she was looking up at me. He brown curls spread over her pillow go ever which a way making her face look like the center of a flower.

"No problem, maybe we can do something together tomorrow, like breakfast." I mention.

"You mean like a date?" She asked curious.

"Umm...not if you don't want it to be a date," I started to panic. "I mean if you do them I guess it could be a date, but if that's okay with you." I said rather fast. I'm not even she if she picked all that up.

She giggled some. "Logan," She started trying to calm me down a bit. "It's a date." she gestured.

"It's a date." I kept saying over and over. I started walking backwards to out of her room, not knowing where I was going. I pumped into a wall on the way. I heard Camille quietly laugh. "Okay by now, Camille." I said to her.

"Night Logie." She said giving me a nickname.

I nodded my head while smiling after she said that. I turned around and walked out of her place with my head held high and a big smile painted on to my face.

Once I got back to my place I say in the kitchen talking on the phone with someone. I wonder who it could be. I thought to myself. It must have been someone important because never stayed up this late, it wasn't like her. I closed to the door behind me. She turned around when she heard the door close. I started to leave her alone in private and walk back to my room. On my way back, about half way held her hand up singling me to stop. So I froze dead in my tracks and turned around and slowly walk back towards her.

"Yeah...Mhmm...Okay bye." She said to the stranger to me, over the phone, and hung up. She let out a sigh and spoke to me.

"Logan...that was your farther." said.

My dad? What the...? What could he want? I thought to myself. I and my dad never say eye to eye. Maybe that was because he was never there for me when I was young. At age ten he left home and started his job that had to deal with traveling around the world. I guess I wasn't important enough and he loved his job more. Plus I didn't have a mom growing up. She died when I was just five months old, so I never knew her. The Knight family practically raised me. Without them I don't know what I would have done with myself.

"What did he want?" I asked very harshly then I actually meant to.

"He is coming down to visit you." said walking from behind the kitchen counter and to stand about a foot away in front of me.

"When is he coming?" I couldn't help, but ask.

Before he left, my dad was the one who thought I should be a doctor. Truth be told I never knew what I wanted to be back then. All I knew was that I just wanted to be a kid, and do what kids do. Play and not worry about the future and just live in the moment. I wonder how he is gonna take it now that I'm older and a singer, and not what he demanded me to be.

"Tomorrow around noon." stated crossing her arms over her chest. "I know you and your farther were never close, but maybe he has changed, maybe the only thing he wants is a second change with you." She said trying to make me feel better.

"Okay, but I have a date tomorrow." I said down to her.

"A date?" She sounded surprised. "With who?"

"Camille Canova." I said. "She is new here. She just moved in this morning, and yet she already seems like a big part in my life." I smiled sweetly thinking about her.

just looked at me smiled and shook her head. "Okay, I'll pick him up tomorrow at LAX for you." She said. "Now you go get some rest.

I smiled and made my way back to my room that I shared with James. Kendall and Carlos were in another room together. I tried to be quiet as I slipped into my own bed, while James was on the other side of the room, trying not to wake him from his beauty sleep.

But all I could think about that night was my dad coming to see me and what to expect from him.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Leave me a comment in if I should. And what do you think Logan should do when he sees his dad?**

**-BTRjunkie xxo**


	4. Morning Glory

**do you guys know in the last chapter at the end where Logan is home and is talking to a 'she' well that she was Ms. Knight. I think fanfiction took her name out idk, but i do know I put her name in there. just lettin yall know.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**L.P.O.V**

"Morning, guys." I said, walking into the kitchen. You could see the bright sun bouncing from the window creating a glare in front of me. The smell of pancakes filled the air.

"Hi, Logan," Carlos greeted me while chewing on a pancake.

I set myself down next to James on the dining room chair. "You're up earlier than usual." Kendall remarked walking over to us three with a plate full of his breakfast food.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say good morning to all of y'all before I headed out." I explained to them fiddling with my thumbs.

"Where are you going?" James asked. "Do we have rehearsal?"

"No, but do you remember that girl from yesterday?" I asked. "That was checking in." James nodded, but Kendall and Carlos looked confused. "Well, I and she are going to go get some breakfast together." I smiled.

"Aww, does my bro have a girlfriend?" Kendall asked with a high pitched voice and he fluttered his eyes joking around. I blushed and looked down at my folded hands. Then I spoke up.

"No, no she's not my girlfriend."

"What's her name?" James asked wiping off the food left behind from his face with a napkin.

"Camille Canova." I said.

"She sounds cute." Carlos said, finishing up his last pancake.

"She's…quite amazing." I smiled picking out the right adjective for her.

The other boys chucked some. I just shook my head and playfully let out a few laughs too. I looked over at the clock and noticed that I should get going. "I got to go now, guys." I told them. I stood up and headed to her apartment that was just right down the hall.

Once I approached door 2C, I knocked twice with my knuckles and then stuffed then inside my pants pocket. I saw the door handle turn and opened to reveal Camille standing before my eyes. She wore white short shorts with a purple blouse on top.

"Hey." She smiled warmly.

"Hi."

"Ready to go?" She asked grabbing her purse from the side.

"Ready as I will ever be." I said.

We both smiled. She stepped out and closed the door behind her, and I and she walked to the elevators. When we were in there I pressed the down button. "So where do you want to go eat?" I asked her.

"Umm…" She started thinking. "You choose. I just go in town and you know this place more than I do, so you must know which restaurants are good or not."

"Okay," I said. "How about….umm...oh, I know this little pancake house down by the beach that is fantastic. I should know I take Carlos there like every day." I joked.

"And which one is Carlos again." Camille asked me. She hasn't known them for too long and she hasn't met them yet, only me, but I talked about them the night before at the park.

"The short, Latino." I stated. "He always wears a helmet and is full of energy, and he is really funny too." Camille nodded remember who he was know.

When we finally made it to the pancake house it was starting to drizzle a little. I opened my door quickly and got out fast to rush over to Camille's door to help her out. She looked chilly so I took my jacket off and handed it to her. She looked up at me with cheerful eyes and took it and put it on her to keep warmth. I put my arm around her shoulder and rushed us both inside the dry place.

We both let out a sigh of relief once we got inside. "Table for two, please." I told the lady at the front.

"And can we sit by a window?" Camille jumped in asking the lady. The lady nodded and led up to a table that had a perfect view of the ocean.

The waitress gave us our menus and asked us for our drinks. I choose coffee and Camille ordered the orange juice. I looked outside at the water and noticed the rain was coming down harder. The waves were crashing down onto the beach leaving seaweed on the sand. The water wasn't too rough but it wasn't steady either. I turned my attention back to Camille, who was studying the menu.

"Whatca gonna get?" I asked her crossing my arms and leaning them down on the old wooden table.

"I think "I'm going to get the blueberry pancakes with bacon on the side." She informed me putting down the menu so she could see me clearly.

"Perfect choice." I told her.

"You?"

"I'm just gonna get the regular pancakes."

She just smiled at me, I smiled back. We were both just staring at each other with not words spoken but just smiles, but I didn't mind. It was just as great. Camille's eyes went from me to the window. "Looks like the rain is picking up." She pointed out.

"Yeah."

Her eyes turned back to me, they looked questioning. "So tell me about yourself." She commanded.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said fiddling around with her nails. "Tell me about your childhood." She said. Those words brought back so many memories about my dad and how he was suppose to come into town today. I bit my teeth thinking about him.

"Hello? Logan?" Camille said waving a hand in front of my face. She must have noticed I was trying to ignore her question. "Logan, tell me about your childhood."

"Well umm… I had an okay childhood." I told her. I saw our waitress coming to our table with my coffee and Camille's orange juice. She sat them both in front of us.

"Just okay? It wasn't at least good?" She asked. I took a sip of my hot coffee. I warmed my cold throat.

"It was just okay." I told her.

"What about your parents?" She asked.

"My mom died when I was just five months old, I don't have any memory of her at all." I spoke. That was probably the hardest sentence I've ever had to say.

"Oh my gosh Logan, I'm so sorry to hear that." Camille said with sad eyes and a slow voice. "I wouldn't have asked that question if that was the answer."

"It's not your fault, you weren't even born yet." I told her. "And my dad got this 'cool' job when I was ten that had to deal with traveling around the world."

Camille nodded slowly thinking. "So who raised you?" I knew she was gonna ask that question.

"Kendall's family, from the band, practically raised me." I mentioned. "They were my family." I said. I took a deep sallow of air and sighed.

"I'm sorry I asked. I will not ask any more questions about them." She told me. Her voice was smooth and comforting.

"What about your family?" I asked her.

"Well," She started with a smile. "My mom is basically my best friend in the whole wide world and my dad is a close second." She said. I looked over at the corner of my eye and could see the waitress come back once again with our food this time. She approached us and set my food in front of me and Camille's in front of her. "Thank you." Camille said nicely. I nodded in agreement.

"Cool." I said. I watched her as she took the first bite and chew it. Her eyes lit up like a thousand lights. "Like your pancakes?" I asked her taking the first bite out of mine.

"There delicious. I've never had pancakes that tasted like this in a long time. To be honest I don't even remember the last time I had a pancake." She giggled.

I chuckled too. I started to find myself gazing out the window again. Watching the rain hit the lefts making them bounce on their stem. "Fascinated by the rain, huh?" She said interpreting my gaze.

"Just watching it fall." I pointed out. I clicked my fork against my plate when I finished my two pancakes. I heard Camille's sat hers down as well. I watched as she rambled through her bag in search for her money. "I got this." I said pulling my wallet from my back pocket.

I laid 15 dollars down on the table and stood up. I reached my hand out for Camille to take it and when she did so I pulled her up from her seat. We both head towards the door with her in front of me. Once we got outside I could see the dew from the rain, even thought the rain has let in up it still smelt wet out.

I started to head for the car, but Camille stopped me with her voice. "Want to go for a walk on the beach? I need to walk off my food." She nicely smiled. How could I say no to that face?

"Oh course." I grinned.

She walked over to me and grabbed my hand and led me toward the beach. And from there I somehow ended up eating some perfect pancakes with a down to earth girl that I already knew I'd never forget about, and it barely been 24 hours.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I got a little board around the ending so sorry, but please review for future chapters =)**


End file.
